


Minifills

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: April Fools, Babies, Bullies, Coming of Age, Community: FFXV_Kinkmeme, Crack, Crushes, Exhibitionism, Family Fluff, Fic Dump, Final Fantasy VII - Freeform, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, Ghosts, Haunting, Hugs, Humor, Magic, MiniFills, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Pitioss dungeon, Regis is Best Dad, Road Rage, Suggestive Themes, Teenagers, Texting, alternative interpretation of manliness, backseat gaming, cliches, fanfic alter egos, gossip rags, noct being a doting dad, playing with fire, poor ignis, prompto's mom - Freeform, random fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: A dump for all of the minifills I've done on the kinkmeme that I haven't posted as their own stories. As well as future ones I may do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured all my minifills that I never posted as their own stories are just sitting there on dreamwidth, so I might as well dump them all here so they can sit around on AO3 too.
> 
> First one is this prompt: Gladio, Road Rage

For the fifth time that day, the car horn was blared furiously at some poor passerby.  
  
" **Move, bitch! _Get out the way!_** "  
  
Prompto, twisted around in his seat, clutched onto the back with white fingers and, for the first time in years, prayed. He sent a pleading look at Ignis in the back, hoping he might try and will the man back into the driver's seat. Ignis, however, paid him no mind. He _had_ been the one to pop the question after all.  
  
Gladio, why don't you ever drive.  
  
Prompto should have known from the pained look on Ignis' face at the question that he shouldn't have asked. It was truly hammered in when Noctis plopped himself into his usual spot and proceeded to put his seatbelt on.  
  
Now, at first the reaction seemed unfounded. Gladio got into the front seat and drove like any other normal person. In fact, his driving was probably better than Prompto's and Noctis' combined.  
  
But then someone pulled in front of them.  
  
It was there that Prompto learned Gladio could be a rather aggressive driver. With a foul case of road rage at that.  
  
Between speeding around cars, cursing out innocent drivers, and flipping his middle finger up so much that Prompto was honestly surprised it hadn't flown off, he had to admit to himself that asking Gladio to drive had _probably_ been a bad idea.  
  
"Slow ass motherfuckers!"  
  
Just maybe...  
  
Twisting back around to face front (now that Gladio had thankfully swerved back into the right lane), Prompto rubbed at his temples and shoke his head a bit to clear the ringing from his ears. Ignis had properly shifted back into his seat as well, a hand still over his forehead. Noctis was dead to the world, unsurprisingly.  
  
The car quieted down again as Gladio went back to driving silently, even tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the radio. The road was a long stretch of nothing, lined only with Leiden desert and sparse plants. All was calm again. Prompto let out a breath, relaxing back into his seat now that Gladio was no longer screaming obscenity in his ear.  
  
A car pulled in front of them.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my way!" Gladio shouted, honking at yet another unfortunate soul.  
  
Prompto covered his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Gen or Noctis/Prompto, Prompto's parent(s?) meet Noctis

Tessa Argentum worked for a slave driver.  
  
At least that's what it felt like to her. Sure she was voluntarily there, sure she could terminate her employment anytime, but she had a house to maintain and a child to keep fed. Though she rarely ever saw said child considering her ridiculous hours. Up at 4:30 in the morning to drive to an office that told her she could leave at 15 but expected her to stay until the city was lit up and the moon was out. By the time she got home every night, her son was in bed and her husband, if home at all from his business trips, was either likewise or out drinking with his buddies. Tessa would toss her suit aside, stand in the shower contemplating her life choices, and then pass out in bed. Only to wake up at 4:30 the next morning.  
  
She had expected the same pattern today, only to find, to her surprise, that she and a few of her coworkers were being let off at a decent time. 17:00. It was still two hours past what time she should have been leaving, but it was the earliest she had ever gotten out of that building and by the Six was she thankful for it. As she drove home, she had her entire evening planned out: order takeout for herself and Prompto and then go to her room and pass out. Now _that_ sounded like a lovely evening.  
  
Once Tessa reached her house, she all but oozed out of her car, only bothering to go into the backseat for her purse and case. She dug for her keys, frowning as she attempted to untangle them from the rest of the mess in her purse. What a sight she must've been, hunched over her purse, standing beside her car as the front and back doors were left open, looking completely frazzled. Tessa was sure whatever order her hair had been in at the beginning of the day was gone now, dark brown strands sticking up in disarray as the rest frizzed slightly from humidity. Her clothes were probably askew from her mad rush out of the office building and she'd bet her makeup was smudged. She couldn't find it in herself to care, however. Once she pulled her keys out, all that was on her mind was hot food and a soft mattress.  
  
When she unlocked the door, she found that the house was as neat as she'd left it this morning. A good sign. The kitchen was tidy, there were no food stains or spilled drinks and best of all, no strange experiments cooking on the stove. The living room was equally as tidy. Nothing strewn about on the floor, the couch wasn't a mess... The television was on, but it looked as if Prompto was playing a game on it. The one her husband had bought him for his birthday a few months ago. And it seemed he'd found a friend to play it with, Tessa noted as her gaze drifted to a head of black hair.  
  
Tessa didn't mind that. So long as the two boys didn't make a mess, she could care less if Prompto had friends over. He was too lonely in that house anyway, stuck with busy parents who'd never planned on having children in the first place and thus gave him no siblings before or after he'd been brought to their doorstep. As far as Tessa was concerned, so long as her house continued to stay in pristine condition, Prompto could have over as many friends as he wanted.  
  
With that in mind, she planned to sneak past them and into her bedroom where she could maybe get a nap in before ordering something for dinner, preferably without being disturbed. That plan was ruined somewhat when Prompto suddenly turned his head at whatever noise she must've made. Pausing his game, he lifted a hand in greeting to her.  
  
"Hey, Mom. Welcome home," he said. Tessa internally cringed at the title a bit. She wasn't around him enough to get used to it and certainly meant it when she hadn't wanted children. But she wasn't cruel enough to tell him to stop. He never asked for his situation, and deserved to have someone to call "mom" just as much as any other kid. Unfortunately for Tessa, that meant she actually had to play the part of mom. She wasn't very good at the mom thing. She _tried_ , she supposed.  
  
"I'm home, Prompto," she smiled, walking over to the couch and reaching out a hand to squeeze her son's shoulder in what she hoped was a "mom gesture". He seemed not to pay it any mind, which she was thankful for. No need to have him bring attention to her barely passable parenting skills, especially in front of friends. And speaking of, she nodded over to the head of black hair, the boy's face turned away as he reached for their open bag of chips. "Who's your friend?"  
  
Prompto brightened, an expression Tessa hadn't seen on his face in ages. Well that was good. This friend of his was good for him then.  
  
"This is Noct," he introduced. Said friend turned then and waved at Tessa. She smiled at him, nodded, and nearly excused herself...before doing a double take.  
  
She knew that face. She saw it on tv a few months ago, back in August to be exact. Everything from the mop of fine black hair to the almond shaped blue eyes to the natural poise only those of high society possessed, she'd seen on that television. Standing beside the King. During a grand birthday celebration.  
  
Good gods, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum was sitting in her living room eating chips and playing video games with her son.  
  
Tessa gaped at the boy...the _prince_ for a few moments before her good senses came to her.  
  
"G-g-goodness! Your Highness! I hadn't known...hadn't expected...!" she stammered, flustered and entirely caught off guard. She backed away slightly from the couch before automatically bending at the waist, not noticing when the prince stood from his spot.  
  
"No, no! There's no need for all that," he said in a rather awkward tone. She dared look up to find him red faced, holding up one hand as the other buried itself in the hair at the back of his head.  
  
"You don't have to bow or anything. I'm just here hanging out," he continued. Tessa's wide eyes drifted to Prompto as she straightened up. He stared at her, equally as owlish and clearly embarrassed judging by the cherry red color of his cheeks.  
  
"I, uh...sorry I forgot to tell you, mom. But, uh...yeah. I'm friends with Noct," he said, standing as well, though he seemed to not know what to do with himself, his hands half held up as if he was trying to calm the situation and didn't know how. He probably didn't. Tessa sure didn't.  
  
How did one react to the Prince of Lucis in their home? Who had clearly already made himself at home, at that. Was she supposed to offer him something? Cook for him? Tessa didn't even know how to cook. Oh gods, she'd be arrested for giving the prince food poisoning. And she couldn't kick him out, that would be a major insult to the royal family, so she had to make him comfortable in her house in some way until he was ready to leave. Tessa was not ready for this! Tessa had not the formal training that came with addressing royalty nor the accommodations befitting one. All Tessa expected when coming home was a clean house and a skinny blond boy on her couch hopefully doing his homework.  
  
"Really," His Highness started again after an uncomfortable pause. "Just pretend I'm not here or something. You really don't have to go out of your way for me."  
  
How exactly did one pretend the future king wasn't sitting in their living room?!  
  
"I...certainly," Tessa responded, decidedly uncertain about everything. "If your highness needs anything...?"  
  
The prince shook his head at the tentative offer.  
  
"I'm good. Nice to meet you, by the way," he added that last part quickly, holding his hand out for her to shake. She screamed internally for a moment, outwardly staring silently at that hand. Was she even allowed to touch him? Her eyes flickered to Prompto again. He only watched her, wide eyed and waiting. Finally she reached out and grasped the prince's hand, shaking it slowly.  
  
"An honor to meet you as well, Your Highness." Astrals, she hoped that didn't sound as awkward as it felt.  
  
Again, she looked at Prompto, wondering just what on Eos he had gotten himself into. Friends with the prince? Of all people? How'd they even get in contact? Through school, possibly? Probably. But were commoners allowed to speak with the prince in the first place? Oh gods, did the king know?!  
  
She wondered how she could ask that without sounding like an idiot. 'Hey Your Highness, since you met my son's mother has he met your father yet?' Yeah she'd probably get thrown in some dungeon. Did the Citadel even have dungeons...?  
  
"Um...Prompto?" she tried. "Does His Majesty know...?" That the prince hangs out in my house so that we don't get arrested for kidnapping, she wanted to add. She didn't.  
  
"Oh yeah, he knows everything. Dad's met Prompto," the prince answered. Red alarms set off in Tessa's head. Everything?  
  
" _What? He knows **everything**?!_ " Tessa exclaimed.  
  
Prompto frantically shook his head from his spot slightly behind the prince. 'Not that' he mouthed. Tessa quickly amended herself, just barely escaping a near heart attack.  
  
"Is His Majesty alright with Your Highness having..." she trailed off, not quite wanting to call her family low born, after all the thought was slightly insulting, but knowing full well that their station was far beneath his. The prince got the idea quickly though.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's perfectly fine with that. Really, you don't have to worry about me or my dad. I'm not here to be royalty, I really am just hanging out with Prompto," the prince said. He seemed determined to get Tessa to relax. That wasn't happening. She was going to slink into her room and try not to stress too loudly.  
  
"Well...let me know if you need anything, Your Highness." Like the crownsguard picking you up before Tessa breathed wrong and got tossed in jail or something. "Prompto, I'll be in my room..."  
  
Both boys nodded, and Tessa turned to do exactly that. Go to her room. And maybe not come out for the rest of the night. Whoever said meeting royalty was a privilege had never walked into their house to find the prince sitting on their couch. She didn't even know how to entertain her own company, so she definitely had no clue what to do with fifteen year old royalty. Thankfully, Prompto had that covered. Hopefully, Prompto had it covered properly without insulting the royal family in some way. She may have already done so by hiding in her room.  
  
Gods, she needed a drink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Gen or Gladio\Noctis, Noctis beats up a school bully  
> It's technically a pairing but I'll keep the story as a whole tagged as Gen and just mention pairings in the notes. Gladio/Noctis for this one.

It started with a punch.   
  
And then a few more punches.   
  
And then a few more punches with some kicks thrown in.   
  
And dodging. Lots of dodging.   
  
It had worked out for Noctis, for the most part. He flubbed one dodge and earned himself a bloody nose, but honestly? Compared to Gladio's blows? That was nothing. He gave fifty times better than he got, easily pulling the flow of battle into his favor. Against such an untrained opponent, it wasn't as if this was particularly difficult to accomplish anyway. Some brain-dead asshole who called himself trying to bully Noctis and Prompto into submission.   
  
At first it wasn't really a big deal. Idiot Mcwhatshisface pranced up to them, his chin held so high Noctis had to wonder what had been so interesting about the ceiling, and started talking shit. Noctis ignored him because honestly, what did he have to say? Certainly nothing that could possibly hold Noctis' attention. 'Blah, blah, blah prince this and blah, blah, blah think-you're-better-than-me that' and so on and so forth. It got a lot more irritating when he started shit-talking Prompto, but the blond only shook his head at Noctis. 'Ignore him,' he'd said. 'He's an idiot.'  
  
Well Noctis couldn't exactly argue that...  
  
But somewhere in the midst of Noctis and Prompto being the better men and walking away, and Dumbass Mcwhoeverthehell belching out insults like it was in fashion, someone somewhere had crossed a line. And by that, Noctis meant that Poo-for-brains Mcseriouslywhat'shisname had decidedly it was a good idea to _body slam Prompto into a wall_.  
  
Whatever in the McLovin Fuck that guy was thinking, Noctis couldn't begin to process. Mostly because he'd passed the thinking stage and went straight into doing.   
  
And by 'doing' he meant caving Bully Mcwhocares' face in with his fist.   
  
Again. And again. And again. It had exploded into a full blown fight rather quickly...or at least, it might have been considered that if Noctis hadn't utterly destroyed the guy. Of course, having left the guy a bloody pulp on the floor with only a small nosebleed to show for it had still earned him a one way ticket to the office but still. Worth it.   
  
At least Prompto hadn't gotten in trouble, though he'd still waited outside the door to hear the sentence from his best friend's own mouth.   
  
Suspension. For the rest of the week. Fighting is not allowed in school. Period. No exceptions.   
  
Not even for the prince.   
  
And so said prince got to go home to yet another punishment in the form of his father's disappointment. After all, no matter how a bully might act, violence was never the answer, nor was it a proper manner in which royalty behaved. And when Noctis countered, pointing out that the bully had started the fight by mowing down Prompto, his father only told him to think rationally in such situations. That yes the bully was in the wrong and probably deserved to get beaten down (and it fed Noctis' ego a bit to hear his father speak those words) but it was still not in any way acceptable for a prince to punch one of his own subjects into a bloody pulp. Bully or not. Thus Noctis was met with the full force of his father's disapproving stare and discontented sighs.   
  
Also, he was grounded. Again.   
  
Seriously, at sixteen years old, the last thing Noctis should have had to worry about was being grounded. And as he lay back in his bed at the Citadel, forbidden to go back to his apartment where he would be unsupervised (after all, believe it or not, Ignis did have a life and didn't have to spend _all_ his time babysitting his charge) he found himself contemplating the risk vs reward of sneaking out and checking up on his best friend.   
  
That plan was dashed quickly when his door opened.   
  
Groaning, he only turned his head slightly towards the door, not even bothering to actually look at it. "Go away."  
  
"Oh quit being a drama queen."  
  
Noctis perked up a bit at the familiar voice, this time turning fully on his side to face the 'intruder'.  
  
"Gladio? What're you doing here?" he asked.   
  
"Uh, I work here?" Gladio answered, making an annoyed face at his prince. Noctis rolled his eyes.   
  
" _I know that._ I mean, why are you up here? Don't you have crownsguard shit to do?"  
  
Gladio snorted, entering the room fully and closing the door behind him. He sat down next to his prince's supine form, just at the edge of the bed. "My 'crownsguard shit' can wait. I'm your shield first and foremost. And anyway, I had to see if it was true."  
  
"If what was true?"  
  
Gladio stayed quiet for a moment, slowly looking over Noctis' every detail. The prince tried not to turn away or duck his head, slightly embarrassed from the attention. Or to blush. Now _that_ would be embarrassing.   
  
"If you really got in a fight," the older teen finally said. "Doesn't really look like it though."  
  
It made sense that Gladio found no marks on Noctis. The blood from his nose had been wiped away and a potion applied to the small bruise to clear it up, and so the only evidence of a fight left on Noctis was the spattering of red droplets on his collar. Not like the other guy. He didn't get away quite so squeaky clean.   
  
"Of course it doesn't. It's 'cause I won," Noctis gloated. With reason. He did totally win, after all.   
  
"Right. And I guess I shouldn't have to tell you how wrong it was to punch the guy, or choke hold him, or drop kick him, or roundhouse him, or phase through every throw he gave back? Guess I shouldn't mention that, huh?"   
  
Noctis cringed a bit at the reprimand.   
  
"If you knew all that already, why'd you come up here? To chew me out more? No thanks, already got an earful. Twice."  
  
Gladio held his stern look for a moment, but it quickly gave way to a proud grin, leaving Noctis scrambling to keep up with the sudden change in mood. A large hand reached out to ruffle his messy black hair, turning into a veritable bird's nest. Noctis didn't bother to smack it away.   
  
"Nah. I should, but if anything, I really came here to say 'good job'. Nice to know my training's paying off. And you really shouldn't use your abilities willy nilly like that, but I know you were just defending Prompto. That's what being a king is. Using your powers to protect others...while I protect you, of course."  
  
Gladio gave one final pat to Noctis' head, his grin still proud and his eyes still fond, before standing up again. He sent a quick wave to Noctis before leaving the prince to himself, still basking in the glow of his shield's praise.   
  
This time, he did blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Ignis and the epic auto correct fail

Regis stared in slight horror at his phone as the text registered in his mind.  
  
 **Ignis:** Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I would like to inform you that Noctis has chosen to die at the Citadel this evening.   
  
What in the world could that have possibly meant? Was Ignis being figurative? Was it Noctis being dramatic about having to visit his home later that day? Was Ignis being sarcastic? A bold attitude to hold with his king, and Regis couldn't for the life of him figure out what he'd done to earn such behavior. Was Ignis being literal? Perhaps this was some sort of cryptic warning towards a possible assassination attempt? Odd, considering Ignis had been trained in what sort of codes to use in such events.   
  
The phone vibrated again in Regis' hand and his eyes quickly flitted over the words on the screen, hoping for some sort of elaboration.   
  
**Ignis:** Apologies, Your Majesty. *dine, not die.  
  
Well then.  
  
Sighing a breath of relief, Regis let an amused smile cross his face as he replied.   
  
**Regis:** That was quite a fright you gave me, Ignis.   
  
**Regis:** I thought you might have been informing me of my son's imminent demise.   
  
**Ignis:** Certainly not, Your Majesty!  
  
 **Regis:** I thought I would have to set arrangements for a funeral. Write a eulogy in only a few hours.   
  
**Regis:** And for my only son at that.   
  
**Ignis:** There is no reason to fret, Your Majesty. Nothing so horrible is going to happen to Noctis.   
  
**Regis:** Good, because then I would have to have you arrested for suspected treason for knowing so soon that my son was going to die.   
  
**Ignis:** ...  
  
-new message-  
  
 **Noct:** Dad quit teasing Iggy you'll make him cry


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Noct/any, outed by gossip rag  
> Pairing is background Ignis/Noctis

"Noctis..."  
  
Noctis cringed a but when his ears were met with his father's reprimanding tone. He wasn't entirely sure what he did wrong this time, but considering he was being directly addressed and not just sent a message, he had to guess it wasn't too good. He turned to face his father slowly, only to be met with the glossy cover of a magazine. A familiar one at that.   
  
Raising an eyebrow at his father, who was curiously expressionless, he pulled the copy of Insomnia Weekly out of those familiar, wizened hands and stared at it questioningly. It took a moment for him to process exactly what it was he was supposed to be looking at, after all it wasn't like his father enjoyed reading the gossip rags so he couldn't exactly imagine why the king would want to share this particular issue, but soon enough he picked up one what the words on the front cover said.   
  
**SCANDAL IN THE ROYAL FAMILY**  
Prince Noctis' illicit relationship outed? More on page 15.  
  
Eyebrow raised, Noctis turned to the page in question. The front cover had only sported a picture of his face after all, and certainly didn't answer any questions. It was the definition of clickbait in his opinion, except there wasn't any clicking involved. Instead there was only the quiet turning of pages before he finally reached the article in question. Once again he was assaulted with large, pink, bolded lettering declaring his supposed 'activities' a scandal.   
  
_'The darling Prince of Lucis finally outed through these exclusive pictures, showing His Highness's illicit relations with his close friend, still unnamed as of this moment. We've managed to get the scoop on this forbidden romance from a close friend and former classmate of the prince's...'_  
  
Noctis' eyes drifted over the few pictures scattered throughout the spread. Each showed him in various friendly positions with a familiar blond, arm over his shoulder in one picture, or playfully around his neck in a roughhousing chokehold in another, and even one of said blond smacking Noctis' ass. In his defense, he _had_ mentioned to Prompto that his butt smacking habit was a bit off color, but the chocobo haired goofball kept at it anyway and Noctis didn't personally mind all that much.  
  
Apparently Insomnia weekly thought this meant Noctis was planning on marrying his best friend though.  
  
Setting the tabloid down, Noctis turned yet another questioning look on his father, wondering just why on earth he was in trouble for this. He wasn't actually dating Prompto, far from it, and his father knew that for certain. So...  
  
Oh. He was smiling. An amused smile, at that.  
  
"Dad...?"  
  
"So," Regis started, leaning against the chair Noctis was sitting in, "When do you plan on telling your secret boyfriend that you've found yourself a secret boyfriend?"  
  
Noctis couldn't help cracking a grin at that. Not only had the tabloids outed him on false information, but they had the right scandal and the wrong blond. Which was honestly hilarious. That he could keep his real relationship so under wraps that the rags thought he was dating _Prompto_ was a pleasing notion, but this was still just...  
  
"Don't tell me you read this trash just to show me that I've apparently started dating Prompto," Noctis laughed, picking up the magazine to hand it back to his father. Regis took it and rolled it up, chuckling.  
  
"I must admit, the cover is rather eye catching. Still, I do wonder how Ignis is reacting to the news."  
  
Noctis rolled his eyes. "Specs wouldn't touch Insomnia Weekly with a ten foot pole. And anyway, seeing as he's the secret boyfriend, I'm sure he'd probably laugh at this too. Either that or toss it in a fire just for insulting intellectual literature and practical journalism."  
  
At that, Regis started laughing again, causing Noctis to snort and burst into laughter as well. The mental image of Ignis' reaction to the gossip alone was already highly amusing, on top of the hilarity of the magazine getting the situation completely wrong. He loved his best friend, honestly. But not that way. That sort of affection was reserved for one man alone, and considering how adamant that man was about keeping their relationship a secret, only they and those closest to them even knew there _was_ a relationship.  
  
Clearly it was working pretty well. But then, with Ignis Scientia involved, who expected anything less?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left this collection unrated because it's mostly G-T stories but I figured eventually I'd fill something nsfw. Which this is, so warning: chapter is mature (not quite explicit but still not safe for work). Also, Noctis has an exhibitionism kink that wasn't discussed with Prompto, and while Prompto outright mentions that he isn't uncomfortable, he didn't know about the kink beforehand so I feel I should stick a dub-con warning in here so I don't upset someone.
> 
> Anyway, fill for this prompt: Prompto/Noctis, exhibitionism

It hadn’t really ticked any boxes the first time Noctis and Prompto had tumbled into a semi-public area with their faces glued together and their clothes half peeled off. Prompto hadn’t really been paying attention and Noct had been doing that thing with his tongue –that awesome thing that Prompto still couldn’t figure out ‘cause it turned his brain to mush– so no one’s mind was really on where they were. At least, Prompto could definitely speak for himself there. The back of his mind told him ‘motel parking lot in Longwythe', more specifically 'inside the car in said parking lot'. The front of his mind didn’t have shit to say; he wasn’t thinking with the front of his mind. All the blood had rushed elsewhere. Besides, the back of his mind had reasoned, it was dark out and they were in the Regalia. Who was going to say anything? And with that thought, Prompto silenced the back of his mind and pulled his royal boyfriend’s dick out of his pants.   
  
The second time hadn’t ticked any boxes either. It was broad daylight, sure, and the hotel door was unlocked but Prompto doubted Iggy and Gladio were coming back any time soon, and yeah maybe the curtains were wide open but Prompto stopped paying that any attention the moment Noct had freckled thighs hitched over his shoulders. Sure the bed was bumping really hard into the wall and both of them were being particularly _loud_ , but Prompto was too much of a mess to comment. And then Noct did that thing with his hips –that awesome thing that made Prompto’s eyes roll back– and all thoughts of being walked in on were kicked out into the backyard like a bad puppy that wet the carpet. Weird analogy, yes, but Prompto didn’t care. He’d gripped the sheets with one hand and pawed at Noctis' skin with the other, and simply held on for the ride. He might have felt slightly bad about all the noise they made afterward when their neighbors knocked on the wall and screamed at them to give it a rest though.   
  
The third time was when the dots started to connect. They'd once again found themselves in the Regalia, waiting for Ignis and Gladio to finish buying supplies at the mart. Prompto had his camera out, taking pictures of the Cleigne scenery while adjusting his lens every few seconds and switching filters around. It was bright and sunny and that was perfect for the crisp photos Prompto expected to produce. Apparently this was boring to Noctis, Mr. Sit in front of a pond for hours with a fishing rod, who'd somehow managed to cajole him into canoodling instead. Okay, not that Prompto was really _opposed_ , after all no one was really looking at them. But then Prompto had pulled the prince's hardening length out of his pants and into his mouth, and almost immediately pulled off at the sound Noctis had made. It was a nice sound, really, Prompto loved his sounds. But he wasn’t sure literally _everyone else in the area_ wanted to hear it. There'd been a slight popping sound when Noct's flushed head slipped out from between Prompto’s lips, the sort of sound no one really heard but it seemed louder because one was suddenly aware of their surroundings, and he'd cringed a bit as he looked around to see if anyone was watching them. Noctis complained about him stopping and reassured him that no one was there, which was clearly believable from a guy whose eyes were closed, and Prompto was calmed a bit into continuing. He could admit to himself that there was a bit of a rush that ran through him at the idea of being caught…but then Noctis started making those _sounds_ again and it suddenly occurred to him that this beautiful dork might actually have wanted to be seen. It didn’t make Prompto _uncomfortable_ per say, but it was a strange idea to get used to. And he’d certainly never heard Noct mention any sort of exhibitionist kinks, so he still wasn’t entirely sure where they were with that. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing? A cry for attention? A sudden loss of the ability to care that they were in public? A temporary expression of freedom now that they were beyond the walls of Insomnia? Something that wasn’t notable at least. A one and done deal of ‘hey I'll suck you off in public' and that would be the end of it.   
  
Well no. By the fourth time, Prompto had realized they'd gone full on exhibitionism. What was the harm in getting a little frisky, he'd thought. Once again, Ignis and Gladio were off doing whatever…huh. They really spent a lot of time away from the group. Well anyway, they were off prancing around in the fields like merry men or something, and Prompto wanted some intimacy with his boyfriend as much as the next guy. Or maybe not as much as the next guy, because the next guy was Noct and, quite frankly, he had a different idea of frisky than Prompto did. A little fooling around in the tent was all the blond had in mind. Something quick that would get them both off before the others came back. What he had not planned was laying naked on his back in the open air, tent sitting sadly in the background, while Noctis rode him into oblivion. He was doing that other thing with his hips –yes _that_ other thing; oh fuck yes– and it had nearly driven all conscious thought from his mind. Nearly, because Prompto still had enough presence to place a hand over Noct’s mouth. They were in the woods and his voice had been echoing and as hot as it was, Prompto wasn’t trying to call the attention of some random hikers. Noctis had the gall to _lick his hand_ of all things, and this was ridiculous because it wasn’t going to get Prompto to pull his hand away, and eventually he gave up and just let Prompto keep it there. If he really wanted to push it away, he would have. Though Prompto figured it was kind of unnecessary as they both sounded like a couple of rutting animals at this point.   
  
It was a little hard (ha! bad puns) for Prompto to hold any attention on their surroundings, however. Slowly, he’d lost focus on keeping quiet and had put more of it into thrusting up into Noctis' heat, gripping at his hip with the hand that wasn’t covering his mouth and leaving red marks from where his nails scraped skin. He’d bitten his lip before in hopes of not calling out, and now his bottom lip slipped out from under his teeth as he gasped in tandem with Noct’s every movement. There was a current of sound thrumming in his ears as the rest of the world started to fade away. It didn’t matter where they were now. Hell, they could’ve been at the bottom of the ocean for all Prompto knew, and he wouldn’t have cared because everything was amazing right now.   
  
“…eally? You both couldn’t have…n the tent…didn’t need to see…”  
  
Okay things weren’t completely amazing anymore. Well…they kinda were and they kinda weren’t? Like, Prompto had been in bliss and that wasn’t gonna stop just because he heard Ignis' voice, but then yeah he heard Ignis' voice and it kinda…surprised him into nutting his brains out? Or Noct’s brains, he guessed. Or maybe it was getting caught by Ignis that set Noct off, considering his newly discovered exhibitionist streak, because once _he_ realized they’d been seen, it was straight up Cum City. It hit Prompto in the face. He almost felt jealous that Ignis was the one that got Noctis to orgasm so hard, but then he remembered Ignis wasn’t the one balls deep inside the prince of Lucis. No, he was standing off to the side of the haven, recently returned from his frolicking, giving the mother of disapproving looks to the two twenty year olds laid out on the runes getting, well, _laid_. Prompto stared owlishly at the advisor, slowly pulling his drool-covered hand from Noctis' mouth and mentally preparing himself for Lecture #625: don’t fuck the prince in public. Also Lecture #2: use condoms, which Prompto and Noctis had forgone in their haste to frickle frackle in the woods. Noctis didn’t seem all that concerned about it. He’d sat up straight with his trademark doesn’t-give-a-care look, despite the fact that he was sweaty and naked and splattered in his own cum whilst sitting atop his decidedly not-immune-to-Ignis'-daggers boyfriend who was also covered in cum and thus he should totally care, and nonchalantly wiped the spittle off of his chin. Prompto looked between him and Ignis and waited silently for someone to explode, praying to the six that no one would notice him in the midst of it.   
  
“Sorry, Specs,” Noctis finally said, shrugging.   
  
He definitely wasn’t sorry. _Prompto_ was sorry. Noctis was just satisfied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: Gen, Genderbend

Ignis had found himself subjected to a number of peculiar things since the road trip started: fighting gods, finding mystical creatures in sewers, traveling to interesting locations, being turned into a frog, being turned into a rock, Gladiolus' morning routine, etc. In fact, the number of effects from the wildlife and daemonic influences Ignis has experienced had continued to surprise him day after day. After all, having one's mental facilities tampered with was one thing. Being changed into another physiological being was another. And honestly after having watched his friends nearly get eaten on multiple occasions, Ignis was used to the chaos that entered their lives on a daily basis at this point.

So when he found himself transformed yet again, it wasn’t really a bother. There'd been no specific item that could reverse it in their stores and he'd discovered that a remedy didn’t really fix it either, and so the only choice left was to wait it out until he changed back. And honestly, it wasn’t that bad. At least he was still human.

The others found themselves at a bit more of a loss, however, once they'd noticed.

“Specs…” Noctis trailed off, his eyebrow raised as he pointed a shaky finger at Ignis' chest. Well…breasts, he supposed. They weren't large, but under the fabric of Ignis' snug fitting button up, they were noticeable.

“What is it, Noct?” Ignis asked with a notably higher voice. A knee-jerk reaction, even though they both bloody well knew what it was. It really just didn’t concern Ignis enough to make a fuss about it.

“You’re…you’re a…uh…”

“Dude!” Prompto cut in. “You have…! Those are…! And you’re…!”

“I'm what? The prince's advisor? Yes, that’s always been my job and always will be.” Ignis' eyes slid over from Prompto and back to Noctis. “And I would advise, Highness, that we find a haven before it gets too dark.”

“You’re taking this pretty well, Iggy…” Gladio said, his forehead creased with worry. Ignis waved him off.

“Merely another daemon's trick. It will wear off soon enough, I'm sure.”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, you’re right,” Noctis said, shaking his head to clear off the shock. The other two followed suit, straightening their faces and focusing on their situation. “Let’s get back to the car and find a place to rest.”

“Agreed. Still though, never seen a status effect like that,” Prompto said. “Wonder if we should talk to the hunters about it. See if they've seen it before and maybe have items to counter it.”

“Wow, look at you. Actually being helpful,” Gladio teased.

“Right?” Noctis grinned. Prompto pouted at both of them, and Ignis cut in before an argument could start, no matter how playful.

“We can speak with the hunters in the morning about it then. Right now I'm fine with letting it wear off.”

“But, like, what if you have to pee before it wears off and you forget to pull your pants down?” Prompto asked.

“Or what if you start bleeding in places you usually aren’t supposed to be?” Noctis grimaced.

“Or what if you start getting the cramps that come before the bleeding?” Gladio grimaced even harder, likely referencing his sister's infamous complaints towards her bodily functions.

“Or what if you have a baby???” Prompto exclaimed. Ignis would have to have a talk with him later over what it actually took to bring a baby into the world and why he couldn’t manage that in a few minutes.

“You three do realize I'm not actually a woman, right? I highly doubt I'll experience anything of the like before the effect simply wears off,” Ignis sighed, rubbing his temples. It was a bit jarring hearing a voice come out of his mouth that wasn’t his own, but other than that he had no fear towards any sort of changes he might have undergone. So what if he looked like a woman for a while? He was simply glad he could still fight and protect everyone.

“The pee thing might still be an issue, though,” Prompto chimed in. Ignis only rolled his eyes.

“I'll be sure to remember I'm wearing pants, then.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lord, I actually forgot I wrote this one until it suddenly came back to me. In my defense, it was forever ago.

Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto find themselves pacing just outside the entrance of the Pitioss Ruins. Three days had passed since their prince had entered and he had yet to return. They were beyond worried. They had no idea if he'd gotten himself killed, or severly injured, or stuck... He hadn't taken any provisions with him, so he was likely dehydrated. It was harrowing for the three, waiting around for Noctis to return.

  
They decided as night approached on that third day that they would go after him. It was careless of them to let him go alone and they weren't going to stick around to suffer the consequences should a terrible fate have befallen their friend. 

  
However, it turned out that this was unnecessary, as the three jumped back when Noctis leaped down from a ledge above them. Quickly getting over their shock, they crowded the prince, fussing and questioning and checking for injuries. Noctis said nothing, merely standing stock still before his friends. An item was clutched in his hand. Eyebrows raised, the three asked what it was.

  
Noctis stared blankly at the item, what looked like a black, hooded cloak, before it slipped from his fingers and crumpled onto the ground. He continued to stare blankly, limbs shaking and eyes glazed. His friends grew more worried then. Prompto lifted a hand towards the prince, asking if he was alright. He then startled as Noct grasped at his shoulders with speed matching the strike of a snake. His eyes were still glazed and frenzied, his nostrils flared with heaving breaths.

  
"Never again," he whispered. " _Never again._ "


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Noctis playing with fire (or ice, or lightning)

It was always a strange sensation, pulling energy from an elemental deposit.

Back in Insomnia, energy was stored and refined; kept around in cylindrical containers for easy use. Mostly to the benefit of the Kingsglaive if they were ever in need, but of course the Citadel had large supplies of them holed up in storage. When Noctis started learning magic, it wasn’t just the use of the crystal's power. His father showed him how to pull that energy into himself, how to change and stretch it. How to condense it. How to use it. He'd placed a hand upon a container of bright burning energy and lifted his other hand…and from his fingertips sprouted little flickers of flame. The lesson had gone on over how to press the energy into little balls, easy to stick in flasks and hand to his crownsguard: those who could decidedly not use magic on their own. But it had never left Noctis' mind how easily that raw energy could be manipulated. It had taken him years to achieve even a fraction of the same control.

This, however…

What was stored in those containers was insignificant to the sort of energy Noctis could pull from an elemental deposit. _This_ was raw energy: untamed and unrefined. It warmed Noctis' entire body, from the tips of his toes to the top of his head, in a way he'd never experienced. As if that very fire was running through his veins. It certainly explained why his condensed magic created such devastating results. Where his formal instruction demanded that he keep the elements separated and spells small, he'd found that mixing elements together, alongside the ridiculous amount of power stored in natural deposits, created some of the most destructive spells Noctis had ever seen. Not to mention that the release of energy he felt when he let loose these spells sent chills down his spine.

That was the most intriguing part, he figured. That the energy stayed within him even when poured into flasks. It was as if the elemental magic bonded to his own until finally released. He supposed that was why creating the balls of energy themselves was never that satisfying. There had to be a proper transfer of that energy. It had to be put to use. And so, when the group made camp at the haven they'd found—the very one Noctis was using elemental deposits at, the prince settled into his chair and decided to experiment. There were a number of deposits around Leide and Noctis had filled all of the flasks they had…it wouldn’t do any harm if he expended a little of that left over energy. Holding out an arm, he aimed to do exactly that.

Eyebrows furrowed in concentration, Noctis focused all attention on his fingertips, hoping to see the same small flickers he'd witnessed his father create all those years ago. It wasn’t the easiest task…he could feel the energy well up inside him and if he wasn’t careful, it would explode in someone's face. And no one wanted that. But if he expended too little of that energy, he'd just cause a magical build-up in his arm and end up uncomfortable for the rest of the night. It was a matter of focus and control, the same sort he'd always been required to exercise in every other aspect of his life. One didn’t wield the power of the crystal with no control over it, much in the same way that one didn’t grow up in line for the throne without focus and care. He could do it then in Insomnia and he could do it now, he was certain. His eyes slipped closed and he envisioned the flame flowing through his arm and to his fingers. He controlled that flow of energy, flexing subconsciously so as to push it along. Slowly, his skin started to heat. It was a comfortable warmth reminiscent of holding cold hands in front of a warm fireplace. He opened his eyes then, hoping to find satisfactory results.

…Aaaand his arm was on fire.

He heard Prompto squawk and fall out of his chair. He heard Ignis exclaim his name worriedly and Gladio ask him what the hell he was doing. He pushed their voices out of his mind. If he allowed himself to become distracted, he'd most likely actually set himself on fire. This was his magic at work. Nothing burned; he could do this.

Determined, Noctis pushed the fire back into a concentrated point. It was a bit stubborn, flickering angrily at being condensed. Without the concise control needed to create flames in one small area, he needed to take what he'd conjured and push it into a single point. It was a similar concept to creating the balls of energy, except this time the magic had already been casted. It fought with him, as nature tended to be uncontrollable and elemental spells were always left alone after they'd been released, but eventually it started to move up his arm. It gradually packed into the space of his palm, changing from an orange-yellow to a bright blue. He wiggled his fingers through it, marveling at how it never harmed him. His finger pads were left unburnt, his palm still smooth and fleshy pink.

Leaning back, Noctis huffed at the amount of exertion it had taken to accomplish this sort of magical control. But the release of energy once again began to wash over him and he found himself smiling contentedly at the sensation. It was worth it, as far as he saw. One day, he'd reach his dad's level and achieve the fingertip flames on his first try. For now, he simply felt accomplished with the harmless fire he held in his palm, admiring it as it danced in the slight desert wind.

His friends were not as amused.

“Dude, _why are you on fire??_ ”

“I know you don’t like camping, Princess, but this is not how you get out of it.”

“I certainly hope you don’t intend on displaying this sort of behavior at your wedding, Highness.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for this prompt: Backseat Gaming

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“Prompto…”

“So you’re telling me this guy's just gonna go along with it?”

“ _Prompto_.”

“He's just gonna crossdress and bust in the Don's mansion in drag because the pretty flower girl said he should?!”

Noctis sighed and set down the controller.

“Are you done yet?”

“Hell no, this gets weirder by the minute! Okay, so you got the silk dress and the wig, and that makes sense, but now you’re in a bathtub with, like, ten other men in speedos—”

“One of which distinctly just said 'daddy's lonely',” Ignis pitched in.

“I didn’t know you were into that kinda thing, bro,” Prompto snorted. Noctis shot both of his friends a grumpy frown, pushing the chocobo-blond one out of his spot and watching him tumble sideways.

“Look, I didn’t make the game, you assholes. If you’re gonna watch, then shut up and watch!”

And really, Noctis wasn’t sure if he was keen on letting them continue to do even _that_. His friends were just as bad at backseat gaming him as they were backseat fishing him. Or worse…backseat driving him. They'd settled down at a motel to rest and had managed to find an old PlayStation and a few games, and while, to their disappointment, none if them were multiplayer, they’d all agreed to taking turns with Noctis getting first dibs. So he picked the first one he grabbed and set out on enjoying it.

Too bad that was a little difficult with three voices nagging him through it the entire time.

'Noct, stop scrolling through the text so fast'

‘Noct don’t attack while the tail is up'

‘Noct, pay attention to your potions'

'Noct, don’t skip tutorials'

'Noct, stop level grinding and get on with it’

It was maddening.

Occasionally he'd bark at them to shut up and they actually would, but they'd be back to complaining within two or three minutes. Like now.

“Aw dude, did you seriously take a pair of panties from a brothel??” Prompto started.

“I’m sure that's unsanitary,” Ignis quipped.

“What I’d like to know is what was going on in that room you peeked in on,” Gladio finished.

“Will you all kindly shut the fuck up?!” Noctis started, quipped and finished all at once because he was _so done_ with those idiot friends of his.

There was silence for all of three minutes before he eventually ended up fully decked in drag and had finally infiltrated the mansion only to come face to face with the don himself. A chorus promptly erupted.

“Oh my god dude, did that pervy don seriously just pick you? In that dress??”

“I agree, that purple is atrocious!”

“Damn, now you gotta bang the bastard.”

“Don’t tell me there's an option for that. _Holy shit, there's an option to kiss him?!_ You should do it, bro.”

“Yes, Highness, for the sake of our curiosity…kiss the don.”

“And call him Daddy while you’re at it.”

Noctis was going to fry every single one of those smug smiles off his friends faces the next time they were in a battle. He changed his mind; not even the backseat fishing was as bad as this.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Manly Prompto

Luca stood in front of an electronics outlet, debating on whether or not he should even go inside. He was there for computer troubles but…did it even matter? The computer in question was ancient. He'd probably be better off just tossing it and buying a new one, after all he needed a working one for college, but it was a gift from his grandpa and it would have felt too crass to just throw that kind of gift away. Luca wasn’t much one for throwing things out in general; he'd learned his lesson after moving out that he didn’t have that sort of luxury anymore.

Of course, that presented a different problem: whether or not he had the money to even get the computer fixed. Acceptance into Insomnia’s top university was as coveted as it was expensive and he’d already funneled two years’ worth of debt into it.

Evidently, Luca ended up stuck in his mental dilemma so long that he hadn’t realized he was blocking the entrance for others.

“Umm? Are you okay?”

Turning at the voice, Luca raised an eyebrow in question, not realizing at first that he was being addressed. It became clear to him, however, when the guy standing behind him watched him in concern, clearly waiting for an answer.

“Oh,” Luca suddenly said, finally coming to his senses. “Sorry. I was just…I’ll get out of the way…”

“No worries, man. Just wanted to know if you were alright…”

“Yeah, I’m—” Luca paused then, getting a good look at the guy standing before him. He seemed familiar. Looked like a runner, lean but muscular, so not someone Luca would put in his immediate sphere of lazy occasional exercisers. Dressed in black, which was illegal in Insomnia for anyone other than the royal family, nobility and the crownsguard, and this dude didn’t look like nobility. Crownsguard then? Luca didn’t hang around any crownsguard in training. He didn’t look away as Luca squinted at him, examining him for any sort of feature that might spark familiarity. He didn’t _sound_ too familiar, but something about his eyes and hair looked somewhat familiar. And maybe the freckles too.

Oh.

Suddenly a memory came to him of a small, freckled kid in his junior high class, fiddling with a camera as he closed himself off from the world around him. Wow, he’d really changed. Looked more confident. Acted more confident for certain. Luca got the feeling he wouldn’t have approached him at that younger age.

“Aren’t you Prompto? Argentum, I mean?” Not that Luca knew any other Promptos but it was possible he could’ve mixed the guy up with someone else anyway.

Prompto blinked in surprise. “Yeah, I—hang on. Luca? Weren’t we in the same classes in junior high?”

Ah. So Luca had gotten it right.

He’d definitely grown into himself. Luca hadn’t seen him in a few years and Prompto was not what he would have expected, no longer the shy kid that hunched over his camera silently in class. He’d gotten leaner, taller, obviously older and more defined. And he’d ditched the glasses at some point. It was nice to see. He could admit he hadn’t expected the change, but it was good to see how his former classmate was leaving that introverted childlike demeanor behind and growing into a man.

He was also built, and suddenly Luca felt a little self-conscious of his noodle arms.

“You, uh…You’ve really grown,” he said awkwardly. Of course he’d grown, he and Luca were the same age. Prompto either didn’t notice or didn’t mind though, only grinning in response.

“Thanks, dude. I can only hope. We all have to someday,” he replied, nodding to himself sagely. It was a bit silly looking when coupled with his wide grin, but that didn’t take away from what he said. He had a point, everyone had to grow up at some point.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…”

“Mhm,” Prompto hummed, though he shrugged as well, giving the impression that he want to take credit for being right. Luca couldn’t tell what that was about. “Anyway, you heading in? I’ve gotta replace my camera lens. Gla—one of the crownsguard accidentally knocked it off the bench.”

Definitely crownsguard then. Sounded like Prompto was going places.

“Uh, yeah. Computer problems…”

“You’re at the right place then. So I know a guy…”

Prompto continued rambling about this ‘guy’ and his ‘badass computer skills’, actually physically pushing Luca into the store – which was as surprising as it was amusing. Luca had never seen someone’s personality do a complete one eighty like that but it wasn’t _bad_. On the contrary, it was admirable. Not many people grew into themselves so well, usually staying in their ways until they were too old and too stubborn to change. Prompto had not only broken out of his shell, he was almost unrecognizable in his newfound assertiveness. Luca wasn’t exactly the most passive person, but he’d never taken that step to become more…

Maybe that was the sort of man he ought to become as well.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Luna + Chocobo Chick

In the aftermath of her covenant with Ramuh, Luna could admit to herself that she needed a break. She couldn’t quite help the flush of shame that started to creep over her at the thought, the very idea that the Oracle had time to rest when the world needed her so, but the more rational part of her won out in her small mental debate. She was only human. She needed to stop somewhere and catch her breath, lest she end up incapable of helping anyone. Even Gentiana had encouraged it, walking Luna to an outpost and helping her into a chair to sit. Luna had enough money to take care of herself during her travels, and so she was able to purchase a small meal to help replenish her strength and fill her belly. It was needed. Even she forgot herself for a moment, almost tearing through the food in her exhaustion and hunger. Not that anyone was paying her enough attention to notice.

Here at the small rest area in Alstor, Luna was just another person. She couldn’t truly blend in, not completely, not with her recognizable features and Tenebraen white dress…well, formerly white until the dirt stains started tainting it, but she presented a tired, slumped form that warned everyone away so as to not disturb her. Whether or not anyone there knew she was the Oracle, what they saw was a woman who simply needed rest. It made her meal peaceful…if not a little lonely. Gentiana didn’t stick around for too long anymore. With the prophecy in effect, she frequently left to check up on the Chosen King, occasionally coming back to Luna with news on his current state—news she knew Noctis wouldn’t share in their notebook. She'd heard of how haggard his efforts could run him, how tired and dirty he'd look after a sleepless few days of hunts and favors. She'd also heard of his victories, however. How people spoke fondly of him after he helped them in some way, how he'd taken down some dangerous creatures in the wake of the many hunters who had tried and failed.

The owner of the outpost, a man named Wiz, had even mentioned how ‘those boys’ had hunted the behemoth Deadeye, freeing the forests of its terror and allowing chocobos to be rented out again. From the way he spoke of them, it was clear just how much good they'd done for him. His business was back up and booming, lines of people renting chocobos for various reasons, be it for the fun of the chocobo races across the street, or for the necessity of riding to places cars could travel. Luna herself even considered it, knowing it'd be easier on her if she didn’t walk everywhere. But her recent amount of activity had drawn the attention of the empire more and more, and she knew it was only a matter of time before her brother found her and took her back to Tenebrae. She couldn’t allow even Ravus to interfere in her duties, knew she'd have to convince him to take her to Altissia once he found her, and she needed all of her strength to be able to make her case. Best to save her gil for the absolutely necessary.  

Still, she could dream. She could imagine being a normal girl, renting her own chocobo from the post, riding across the wetland fields freely, laughing with friends, being…herself. No more sacrificing, no more daemons, no more gods. It was a silly notion that she could experience this when she knew she was the one that would have to die to help make this happen. She and Noctis, giving their lives so that others could live out that fantasy. It was silly but…

She wanted it.

Not that it mattered much. She would never have it, and at the very least she was thankful that she was able to do _something_ to make that happen for another. Though she didn’t think Noctis deserved it. It wasn’t fair to him that he didn’t even know what he would have to do to purge the starscourge. It wasn’t fair to his friends, his family, or his people. It wasn’t fair at all, but the gods didn’t operate by what was fair, only by what brought balance back to the world no matter how long it took and how many people suffered.

“You’re looking kinda down,” a voice said. Luna jumped slightly at it, finally realizing how deeply she'd been in thought, to the point where she'd lost focus on her surroundings and had even stopped eating. That was dangerous. She wouldn’t have known to expect a human voice or the metallic wail of a MT until it was too late. Still, the voice that addressed her wasn’t hostile, wasn’t even familiar, so she turned to it with ease and calm.

“I’m sorry?” Luna asked, struggling to remember what it was the girl said in the first place. It had slipped her mind in her fright.

“You. You‘re looking kinda down. All frowny and stuff,” the girl repeated. Dressed in a yellow uniform with little cartoon chocobos on the front of the shirt, or was easy for Luna to guess that she was a member of the ranch staff. And she'd noticed Luna's darkening thoughts, which wasn’t good. It meant Luna was conspicuous. She'd have to clean up her act in public.

“I apologize, I—”

The girl cut her off. “No, don’t apologize! I don’t mean to make you more upset, I just thought ‘hey this girl looks kinda sad, maybe she needs a pick me up’ but I wanted to see if you were alright first.”

Luna smiled at that. It was certainly kind of the girl to ask. “Thank you. I’m quite alright—”

Again, she was cut off. “Oh my Six! I know your voice, I heard it on the radio! You’re someone big, aren’t you! A singer? No… An actress!”

“Oh no, I’m not—”

“Wait no!” she gasped dramatically. “I _do_ know you! My dad gets all choked up every time he hears your voice! Real religious man, I tell ya. You’re Lady Lunafreya, aren’t you?”

Despite the exclamation, the girl didn’t seem interested in making a spectacle and Luna was thankful for that. Instead, she leaned over the table with her hands on her chin and stared in fascination at Luna. It was a look she was used to at this point.

“Well, yes I am, but please just call me Luna. I don’t want to cause a fuss…”

“Well yeah,” the girl nodded in understanding. “Even princesses need some down time. And don’t worry, I’m not gonna hound you for a blessing or anything. I just think it's so cool that you’re here! Oh I’d heard about how you travel Lucis blessing the people! And that was so cool how you got out of the crown city so fast! Ohhh and I bet you can’t wait for your dream wedding to the prince in Altissia!”

She'd started to gush at this point, and Luna let her. It was equally amusing as it was adorable, and Luna liked the idea of talking to another girl about typical, girly things. She never really got to do that before. Not that the current topics were truly mundane, but it was another fantasy that played out in her mind: being a normal teenager, giggling with her friends over her new hairstyle or some new fashion product on the market. Her clothes were hand-tailored, her style of dress chosen for her, her time taken up by blessings and prayers. She never had a friend her age to talk to her on an equal level. Though Noctis spoke to her as if they were equals, their correspondence was too long distance to give Luna that sense of closeness. Even now, the girl she spoke with was a stranger. A teenager working on a chocobo ranch, probably used to going up to customers to hold conversations with them while they ate.

“Oh, but I came over here to cheer you up, not talk your ear off. Sorry about that,” she giggled. Standing up from her seat, she looked around contemplatively before her eyes landed on her target.

“Aha!” she grinned, snapping her fingers. “I have just the thing!”

Slowly, she wandered over to one of the plump, yellow chocobo chicks, holding her hands out so that it would come to her. When it did, she picked it up gingerly, carrying it back over to Luna. The girl stood before the table, holding the chick out in offering.

“I don’t want to dump him on you since you’re eating. But if there's one thing I’ve learned since working here, it's that cuddling with baby chocobos cheers just about anybody up.”

Food forgotten, Luna reached out for the chick and was rewarded with the plushest, fluffiest feathers between her fingers. It chirped softly at her, comfortable enough in her arms not to fidget around. At its young age, it didn’t smell strongly of gysahl greens so Luna didn’t mind holding it so close. Immediately she felt herself calm and her mind clear, her lingering black thoughts dissipating. It was as if a serenity had washed over her, draining away all of the insecurities and uncertainties and duties. She was just Lunafreya holding a chocobo chick in that moment, and that's what made that moment so perfect.

“…Thank you. I didn’t think this would help as much as it did.” And true, Luna had wanted to pick one of the chicks up the moment she'd caught sight of them, cute and fluffy as they looked, but had refrained out of a mixture of respect and the concerned look Gentiana had been giving her. Now that she held one, she realized it was more than just wanting to snuggle with something cute. She needed someone to reach out to her first. It meant so much more when someone else offered something so sweet to Luna in an attempt to cheer her up. If she'd just gone around picking up chocobo chicks, she doubted she would’ve felt this satisfied. It was that sort of good in the world that she knew was worth fighting for.

Her smile returning, wider and brighter, she snuggled her face into the downy bundle of fluff in her arms and sighed in contentment. “Thank you,” she said again. She would hold onto the chick until night finally came and she eventually gave into her exhaustion and slept in the camper. And she would wake up the next morning and maybe linger a bit, playing with the chocobo chicks until she could stay no longer, eventually departing to continue her duties. This would become a fond memory.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: The Guys Meet Their Fanfic Counterparts. I feel I should mention that I don't read fics with MT Prompto, so I had to wing the cliches on that one. It's crackfic though, so everything's exaggerated.

A portal suddenly opened in the middle of the haven. A portal to another dimension, some would call it. Out stepped four men, carbon copies of the men that were already occupying the haven.  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
“Ignis,” Other Noct immediately started up with. “I'm tired and hungry. But mostly tired. Let me sleep on top of you tonight.”  
  
His whining instantly triggered Other Ignis' Intense Mothering Instinct™, and he automatically agreed. “Certainly, Noct. I will do all in my power to make sure you are safe and comfortable.” He would  _kill_  for Other Noctis. But no one could ever know this.  
  
“Gladdy?” Other Prompto asked, blushing and fidgeting. His limbs produced a mechanical whirring sound as he did so. “Can I sleep on top of you too?”  
  
His blush deepened as Other Gladio lowered the book from in front of his face, his hair blowing in the wind as he looked softly down at the blond MT.  
  
“You don’t have to ask, baby. I’m always here for you.”  
  
“Why's Prompto always blushing around Gladio?” Other Noctis asked obliviously. Other Ignis explained it to him in plain detail and with fine print.  
  
“They’re fucking.”  
  
“Ohhh.” Suddenly Other Noctis realized why his heart raced when he was around Other Ignis. He couldn’t believe he had been so blind.  
  
“Iggyyyy,” the whine in the other prince's voice returned with full force. “I want you to fuck me then.”  
  
“Alright,” Other Ignis agreed, once again done in by his Intense Mothering Instinct™, which triggered whenever Other Noctis sounded anything other than sleepy. Wait, no. It triggered when Other Noctis sounded sleepy too. Which was always. “But only once you wash your face, brush your teeth and change into your night clothes.”  
  
Adjacent to them, Other Gladio and Other Prompto were already making love on a bed of roses. Other Prompto's little daemon robot heart could have burst from how soft and beautiful it was.  
  
Across the haven, the four men who'd already been there first watched in fascinated horror.  
  
“What the fuck are we looking at?” Noctis asked, his phone slipping out of his hand. His round of King’s Knight with the guys was promptly forgotten.  
  
“We aren’t looking at anything. We're leaving. Now,” Gladio said. There was a deeply disturbed look in his eyes from what he witnessed.  
  
“Did…did I just fuckin call you Gladdy? Why am I whirring?!” Prompto's eyes were covered by his hands, alongside half the grimace on his face.  
  
Ignis had nothing to say. Because none of what they were witnessing made any gods damned sense. If Noctis was tired, he knew how to take his own princely butt to bed. Ignis wasn’t going to be anyone's pillow; it'd probably put a crick in his neck if he even considered it. Gladio read when he was bored, he knew better than to walk around with a book in his face when he needed to remain alert of danger. He was also the least romantic person Ignis had ever known. Prompto was…why  **was**  Prompto whirring? And he certainly didn’t blush like a schoolgirl.  
  
Ignis decided there and then that the portal must have led directly from hell and they were looking at some daemon's illusion.  
  
“Okay, yeah. We're leaving,” Noctis said firmly. He stood from his chair with the others on his heels. “We can find another haven. I want to erase this from my mind entirely.”  
  
“You and me both, bud,” Prompto agreed.  
  
“Count me in on that,” Gladio added.  
  
All Ignis could do was sigh. He needed a drink after this.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Older Noct Babywearing  
> Slightly Lunoct, entirely fluffy

****

Noctis liked kids. Always had. He didn’t think that that was something up for debate, honestly. He’d gotten along easily with Iris and Talcott. He liked seeing the children that came to his workplace back when he’d had that part time job. He liked talking to the kids he met while he was volunteering. Of all the fawning he’d been subjected to as a prince, nothing had warmed his heart more than to be looked up to by Insomnia’s children. Always curious and energetic, Noctis personally thought children were the light of life…when they weren’t being little devils. That was rare for him to run into though. Until now, he’d never had his own and hadn’t been around them constantly. So he figured he could afford to like kids as much as he did. But then, as much as he liked them, he wasn’t sure he would’ve ever expected to be wearing one.

Stella didn’t mind. She babbled and cooed and wiggled around in her baby carrier, chubby arms flailing at anything she found interesting. All rosy cheeks and bright blonde hair, dressed up in her fluffy baby blue onesie… Noctis thought she was the most beautiful baby he’d ever seen. He was allowed to, he was her father. And okay, maybe he said he’d fight anyone who disagreed and wasn’t _totally_ kidding…

If anything, though, she reinforced his stance that children were the light of life. She was the light of his. Had been for the past thirteen months, nine of them in her mother’s womb and four of them in her parents’ arms. Sure she went through all the typical motions of being a baby: the spitting up, the smelly diapers, the screaming in the middle of the night when she wanted milk, the occasional cough that would send Noctis rushing her to the doctor like a madman, only to find out it was nothing and he needed to stop being paranoid. He couldn’t help it. She was perfect, and he wanted her to continue to be. The last thing he needed was for his baby girl to get sick on him. She would eventually anyway, all children did, and he’d suffer through it like he did when she got her shots (and subsequently made less of a fuss than he did). Luna found that hilarious. Until then, he kept her as close to him as possible in hopes that his mere presence would keep her safe.

It certainly kept her happy. Being king, he didn’t exactly have all the time in the world to stand around and hold his daughter, and he knew the alternative was leaving her with a nursemaid. Neither he, nor Luna wanted that. So they resolved to take turns wearing Stella instead. It amused everyone in the Citadel every time they saw it at first. Now it was becoming mundane, seeing Noctis walking through the halls and sitting in on meetings with his little bundle of sunshine strapped to his chest. Sometimes she’d be turned around, resting against his collar bone. Sometimes she faced front, staring at everyone around her and smiling back at any familiar faces. She’d get especially excited when she saw the guys, all three of whom were quick to spoil her with affection. Noctis couldn’t blame them. Even now, as he dragged himself out of the meeting hall, tired and somewhat frustrated with the lack of progress that had been achieved in there, he took time to cuddle his daughter.

Leaning against the wall outside of the meeting room after everyone else had left, he spent his small breather stroking his fingers softly over her downy golden hair, pressing kisses into it occasionally. One of his fingers had been looped between hers, a tiny pressure on it as she’d grabbed it. His thumb stroked over her hand, so tiny and fragile. She’d always been such in his arms, like precious porcelain. It only made him more protective of her. He found that placing her in a baby carrier was easier on both of them: he got to watch over her and keep her safe, and she got to be close to him, keeping her calm and happy. She sometimes kicked her legs restlessly or blurted out a loud sound during his meetings, slightly uncomfortable being in the center of attention—and Noctis couldn’t really blame her there, he knew how she felt—but she was quick to settle back against him to rest. And the carrier made it so much easier to hold her without the constant fear in the back of his mind that something might make him drop her. Just the thought of that was terrifying, so much though that sometimes he held her too tightly and she’d start whimpering, sending him into a small panic as he tried to comfort her. Those were some of the more… _trying_ times of fatherhood, especially being a new parent, but it was worth it for these quiet moments when he could simply enjoy having her in his presence.

He had duties he needed to be attending to, he knew. He should have already been attending to them at this point. They’d have to wait a little bit longer, though. In this isolated stretch of hallway, where not even staff or crownsguard could be seen wandering, Noctis’ entire world revolved around the baby strapped to him, laying her head against him contentedly as he held her. Someone would find him there eventually, standing in the middle of the hall with a dopey smile on his face long after Stella had fallen asleep. He didn’t care. Right then and there, everything was perfect.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: The guys are haunted by ghosts.
> 
> (But only Noct can see them). Went with the old Versus XIII concept of Noctis seeing the lights of expiring souls.

At havens, the group was safe from daemons. Their calls could be heard in the night, sometimes at a distance, sometimes at the edge of the raised rock, but they brought no harm so long as the four men stayed within the protection of the glowing runes. Meant to guard against evil, the runes covering the havens represented a sense of security to any weary travelers and campers. Nothing could harm them there.

Yet Noctis sat at the opening of the tent in the dead of night, watching as translucent spectral forms floated to and fro over the glowing rock. These…ghosts, he supposed, paid the tent no mind. They didn’t harm anyone, they didn’t interact with the group, in fact Noctis was fairly certain the others couldn’t even see them. They'd been present at every haven the quartet had spent the night at; never the same ghosts despite the shared characteristics between them all. Wispy, like smoke. White and see-through. Dressed in clothes from various periods of time, some wearing modern clothes, some wearing armor that appeared centuries old. Silent and swift, going about their business. Ruined.

They frightened Noctis. Though they themselves were innocuous, all of the ghosts were in various degrees of physical disarray. Slash wounds from wild animals, weapon-made wounds from war, festering, scourge blackened wounds from daemons. Some were missing limbs, jaws, innards, sections of their skulls. One that floated before Noctis aimlessly held her hand over the gaping hole where her arm and a chunk of her torso used to be. It was devoid of gore, like a deep blackness with no blood and flesh present, but it was disturbing nonetheless. Noctis knew what happened to these people. He knew how they died and, considering the havens he often found them hanging around, where they died. People long gone who had suffered deaths violent enough that they never accepted it and moved on. They lingered at the site of their passing never to be seen or discovered. Their bodies were probably long gone. No one could help them, not even Noctis.

He hated this gift. It'd been with him since he was too young to remember, and it sent chills down his spine every time it was put to use. Eyes that see the light of expiring souls, he was told. They glowed red when he encountered a spirit that had never passed on, he was told. This made him special, apparently. He still didn’t want it. In Insomnia, it didn’t matter so much. He'd come across the rare train accident victim, or the unfortunate car accident victim, or the poor soul that threw themselves from a skyscraper, but growing up so sheltered meant he was rarely out and about enough to catch this sort of thing often. Outside of the city, danger was everywhere. It was rampant. No wall to protect from the daemons or the MTs, no crownsguard to fight for the people… Not even the hunters were safe. How many ghosts floated by the tent, wearing black clothes and dog tags, clutching at the injuries that took their lives in despair? He stopped counting by the time they first reached Duscae. He didn’t want to know. He wanted to stop seeing them. But they invaded his sleep, shining like bright lights behind his eyelids. He'd squeeze his eyes shut and hope to get some sleep, and their light would dance before his vision, waking him abruptly as his eyes flew open. He'd open the tent flap, entranced by their glow until eventually exhaustion would bring him under.

They haunted him every night. How many of those deaths were fresh? How many people could he not save, only to watch their spirits wander? What if he saw someone he knew? He watched them because the possibility terrified him. He had to know. He had to see for himself if he'd find a familiar face amongst the floating specters.

Gods, he hoped he never would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this prompt: Any/Any, ABO sexile, vouyerism. Noctis/Prompto.

“Okay, I never thought I’d say this…but we should find a hotel room.”

“We can’t just _leave_ them, Gladio.”

Gladio rolled his eyes exaggeratedly towards the trembling fabric of the tent. There was no longer any sort of coherent motion happening there; in fact, the entire ordeal had devolved into something messy and primal quite some time ago. Accompanying this was the cacophony of noises emanating from the tent, all loud keens and growls and moans.

Also, the smell was just plain gross. Where Noctis and Prompto were in heat and rut respectively, Gladio and Ignis decidedly were not. Thus the scent of sex, sweat and slick drifting slowly from the pores of the canvas made the entire haven smell like a zoo.

“You sure about that?”

Ignis let out one of his long suffering sighs, making the mistake of inhaling deeply beforehand and subsequently grimacing all the way through.

“I’m certain. Heat or not, Noct is our prince first and foremost. And now more than ever we need to be here to protect him.”

Admirable and inspiring as the speech was, it held no gravitas when said prince was moaning like a porn star in the background of it.

“What I don’t get is why we didn’t find a hotel in the first place,” Gladio shrugged, laid out on his back as his gaze remained on the stars. Ignis was facing him, however, frowning indignantly.

“ **You** said, and I repeat, ‘we ain’t got the gil to blow on a room, so we might as well hunker down and camp’.”

Wow. This night was getting weirder and weirder. Gladio never thought he would ever in his life hear Ignis say the word “ain't”.

“That was before I realized they synched up.”

Ignis only frowned deeper. “No. It wasn’t. They'd been showing signs of it all day. And you know as well as I that bonded pairs synch their mating cycles after a few months.”

It'd been a year. Gods knew how the shrimps pulled it off, but they'd been bonded for a year. It was honestly a given that they would synch. It still wasn’t something Gladio actively thought about. At least it wasn’t until they'd kicked him and Ignis out of the tent, pulling each other’s clothes off all the while.

Thus, here they were at this point.

Sexiled.

And they couldn’t even run off to escape the sounds and smells. Damn it all.

“And now we gotta lay here and listen to it.”

Gladio's words were, both hilariously and unfortunately, punctuated by orgasmic screams. They'd have about five minutes of peace before Prompto's knot shrunk and the pair started going at it again—and godsdammit now Gladio needed brain bleach for even thinking about that.

“You can listen to it. I was prepared,” Ignis said, pulling the mp3 player and a pair of ear buds out of his pocket.

“Shit, why didn’t I think of that?!”

“Because you were too busy wanting to camp.”

“Wait, at least share!”

Ignis answered only in the rising volume of the music filtering from his ear buds. It wouldn’t block out the smell, but it at least covered the other half of the problem. For him.

Gladio was left there staring longingly at the ear buds before eventually, begrudgingly, sticking his fingers in his ears, unsuccessfully trying to mute the renewed moans and grunts that started to fill the night’s air once again.

And he swore to Shiva he'd barge in there and kick both of those idiots' horny asses if he found any cum on his sleeping bag.


End file.
